


Grandmaster Jam Session

by ellerkay



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Adopted Sibling Relationship, Anal Sex, Grandmaster just wants to party, Jealous!Thor, Loki likes it, M/M, Multi, Thor's consent probably questionable, Threesome, Threesome - M/M/M, alcohol is involved, mainly cracky with brief porn interludes, so call it mild dub con, unexpected Thorki feels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-12
Updated: 2017-12-12
Packaged: 2019-02-13 23:25:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12994803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ellerkay/pseuds/ellerkay
Summary: "Stop me if you’ve heard this one. So, the Lord of Thunder and my trophy twink walk into the pleasure chamber…"Set during Thor Ragnarok. Grandmaster POV.





	Grandmaster Jam Session

**Author's Note:**

> Title from my favorite track of the Thor: Ragnarok soundtrack.

Stop me if you’ve heard this one. So, the Lord of Thunder and my trophy twink walk into the pleasure chamber…

I should just call it my bedroom. Anyway, they walk in, or at least Loki walks and his brother or whatever is kind of manhandled in by the guards. And while Loki may look as cool as ever, he has been my favorite boy toy for several weeks now and I know enough to know when he’s ill at ease. But this is going to be great. He’ll see.

Sparkles, meanwhile, is just crackling with anger, which is _adorable_ , and, if I’m being honest, more than a little hot. I want to climb him like a sequoia. I know I’m about his height or maybe even a skosh taller, but just go with me on this. Each of his thighs alone is like a whole tree trunk so I’m pretty sure I can manage, _thank you very much_.

Where was I?

Right, so Sparkles is just fuming and glaring at the guards as they let him go and remove his manacles. He’s still wearing his control disc and over on the bedside table, cleverly hidden, is a voice-activated remote, so I’m not worried. Programmed to _my_ voice, of course. But I’m hoping not to have to use it, because it would really put a damper on the evening.

“Welcome, welcome!” I say, from where I am sprawled on my excessively comfortable bed. I bounce upright and sit on the edge. “How are you settling in?”

“You have me in a freaky circle prison,” Sparkles spits, turning that impressive glare on me. “It isn’t exactly comfortable. Or clean.”

I wave dismissively. “That’s why I had them take you to the baths before bringing you here,” I say. “The nice baths, for people I like. You enjoyed that, didn’t you?”

Sparkles hesitates. “I did need a bath,” he says grudgingly.

“Good! Good. Then let’s try to have a nice evening, shall we?” I look at Loki. “Did you prepare yourself like I asked?”

“Of course, Grandmaster,” Loki replies, eyes demurely on the floor. The hint of a smirk on his lips betrays him; not that I don’t already know that the modesty is a total act. He starts swiftly removing his clothing. Sparkles’ jaw drops.

“Loki…” he says warningly. Naked and gorgeous as ever, Loki crosses the room as I take off my robe. He straddles my lap, facing me.

“No no, other way!” I whisper. “Like we talked about. Let him see how much fun you’re having.” Loki rolls his eyes but turns around. I’ve been doing some preparation of my own, and so Loki slides down easily onto my cock. He gives a wanton moan, the wonderful, manipulative little thing. He usually bites back noises when we’re alone, until he can’t help it. He’s playing it up for his brother’s benefit.

“Loki NO,” Sparkles shouts, taking a step forward.

“Ah ah ah,” I say, holding up one of the remotes for the control disc. (Obviously, I have more than one.) Sparkles stops, looking furious. Which, again, very sexy, but probably not going to get me what I want.

Loki leans back, his hair brushing my face and shoulder (which let me tell you, is delightful) to murmur in my ear. “Alcohol,” he says.

“Thanks babe,” I whisper back, and grin hugely at Sparkles. “So listen, if you’re not ready to join us – ”

“JOIN you?” Sparkles interrupts, which is very rude but I decide to let it go, because I know he’s had a hard couple of days.

“Yes, if you’re not ready to join us, would you like a drink?” I gesture at the expansive bar which lines one wall of the room.

Sparkles looks suspiciously at the bar.

“Are they drugged?” he asks.

“No. Would you like some drugs?” I reply, because it’s important to show your guests hospitality, but he only glares at me and stomps to the bar.

I sigh. “This is harder than I thought,” I murmur in Loki’s ear, wrapping my hand around his half-erect cock. He must be _something_ about his brother being there; he loves getting fucked and normally he’s leaking the second I’m inside him.

His breath hitches as I stroke him to full hardness.

“I told you it wouldn’t be this easy,” he says, hips working slightly. “Thor can be a little possessive of me.”

“Who’s _Thor_?” I say loudly, completely forgetting to whisper. Across the room, Sparkles’ head whips towards us.

“I am Thor!” he shouts. “Thor of Asgard!”

“Isn’t your name Sparkles?” I ask, puzzled. I could have sworn…

“ _You_ started calling him Sparkles, Grandmaster,” Loki says.

I snap my fingers, remembering. “Right! Right, your fancy jazz hands. That was half the reason I wanted to have sex with you.” I grin at him. (My grin is very charming. Ask anyone.) “I can call you Sparkles, can’t I?”

He glares at me and starts drinking very quickly from a very large bottle. I shrug. Doesn’t seem like a no.

“Give it a few minutes,” Loki says, whispering again. “Alcohol usually makes him slightly more pleasant.”

“I can wait,” I reply, moving Loki’s hair aside and pressing kisses to his shoulder and neck as I continue to stroke his cock slowly. It’s very, very easy to stay hard with him clenching around me, with his breathy little noises in my ear. When I slide my free hand up his stomach and squeeze his nipple, he lets another moan escape his lips.

Sparkles looks over, frowning. He’s on his second bottle now. Maybe it’s starting to work.

“Come on over,” I say. “Your, uh, brother or whatever wants to show you how much he missed you. I’m very happy to share.”

“WHAT?” Sparkles shouts.

I look at Loki. “What’s his problem? You told me you two have done stuff before.”

“YOU TOLD HIM?” Evidently, Sparkles is not happy. Loki is pressing his fingers to his brow.

“It was good pillow talk, Thor,” he says. His cock jumps in my hand and I suddenly realize he’s covering his face because he’s trying not to laugh.

“You’re getting off on this!” I say accusingly.

“WHAT?” Sparkles shouts, again.

“As if you wouldn’t be, if you were in my position,” Loki says to me. I laugh. It’s true, I _love_ being fought over. I turn Loki’s face towards mine for a long kiss.

“Can I leave?” Sparkles demands.

“Yeah,” I say, “but if you do, you have to leave the booze.” Sparkles grumbles and sits down at the bar, looking sulky as he raises the bottle to his mouth. Half of it seems to disappear magically down his throat.

“Oh…he can really suck it down, can’t he?” I say quietly, fascinated and turned on.

“Sh,” Loki says, which he is allowed to do because he is adorable and fun and we understand each other. He rises suddenly, off my lap and off my cock.

“Where are you going?” I demand, but he only grins back over his shoulder at me as he walks towards his brother. I sigh and half-recline against some pillows, making certain I can see the show. I’m sure Loki knows what he’s doing.

Sparkles is staring at Loki as he approaches, a hungry look on his face. He catches himself and looks away, taking another long drink that leaves the bottle almost empty. I hope it isn’t something expensive. Not that I mind the cost; he just isn’t taking the time to appreciate it.

Sparkles is perched on a barstool so his knees are splayed. Loki takes advantage, walking up to him and pressing his naked body to his brother’s clothed one. He leans in to give Sparkles a long kiss. Sparkles seems to respond automatically, but after a moment he pulls away.

HE’S _BLUSHING_. This is great!

“Loki, not here,” he mumbles, glancing at me.

“Oh, brother,” Loki sighs. “When did you get so prudish?”

“I’m not a prude.” Sparkles takes another swig of alcohol and glares at me. “I just don’t sleep with dictators.”

“I tried to be a dictator on Midgard,” Loki says. He presses a hand between Sparkles’ legs and grins, evidently liking what he finds here. “Apparently you still want to sleep with me.”

“It’s different with you.” Sparkles seems to be attempting to speak quietly, but I don’t think it’s his area of expertise, because I can still hear every word.

He gives Loki a look of such longing that I feel a little sorry for him.

“How about this, kids?” I say loudly, rubbing my hands together. “We can all three of us have some fun, and then I’ll give you two the rest of the night alone. Let you, uh, catch up.”

Loki looks at Sparkles, who still seems reluctant. “What sort of fun?” he asks.

Loki looks at me. “Grandmaster, tell him what you want.”

“To climb him like a tree,” I say promptly.

Loki gives me a withering look, which is exactly the sort of thing I’m immune to. “The _other_ thing.”

“Oh! Well, Sparkles, I wanted you to, you know, fuck me.” He blinks at me. “While I fuck your brother.”

Sparkles looks at Loki, who shrugs, then back at me. He looks at the empty bottle in his hand.

“Let me think about it over another drink,” he says.

***

So that’s how I end up in a daisy chain with the Princes of Asgard. Loki is his usual lovely self, though still much more vocal and louder than usual. I hope he’s just encouraging his brother, because honestly I’d be a little jealous if it were more, but there’s no way to know and he’d just tell me whatever I wanted to hear.

Sparkles, meanwhile, fucks like he’s trying to get through me to Loki, which he probably is. Or, like he’s still very, very angry with me – which, he probably is. In any case, it is _exactly_ what I was hoping for. I keep trying to pull one of those massive arms around me; who wouldn’t want to get a better look at something like that? But he keeps moving his hand back to my hip, no matter how much I exclaim over his forearms, and finally I submit. (At least, as much as I ever do that.) And, after I ask many, many times, he finally uses the sparkle fingers on me, and it feels just as good as I’d thought it would.

After we’re all done, I snuggle up to my darling trophy twink and finally, _finally_ , Sparkles puts one of his huge arms around my chest. I’m delighted, of course, until that arm creeps higher, up to my neck, and suddenly I’m locked in the crook of his elbow without an air supply. Honestly, doesn’t he know that you do breathplay right _before_ orgasm?

It takes a moment for Loki to realize anything’s wrong. When he turns around, I try to give him a cheery wave – so he won’t be too worried – but my vision is going fuzzy at the edges and it’s hard to move my hand. Loki looks past me, at Sparkles, with a very disappointed expression on his face. He starts fishing around in the bedclothes.

“Loki! This is our chance!” Sparkles shouts. (Right in my _ear_! Rude.)

“I can’t take you anywhere,” Loki says. “Honestly, brother, did you think at all? Even if you could kill him, there are a dozen guards right outside the door. You’d probably be executed immediately.”

He holds up the control disc remote.

“Loki, no!” Sparkles shouts. Loki presses the button. I get a blast of electricity too, of course, but Sparkles lets me go and falls off the bed onto the floor, so then I’m fine.

Guards are called, Sparkles is dragged out, all is chaos for a few minutes until they leave, and I’m alone with Loki. Who looks blank. Blank isn’t so good.

“I _was_ going to give you the rest of the night with him,” I say. “It’s just that after an assassination attempt…”

“I understand perfectly, Grandmaster,” Loki says. “I don’t blame you for my brother’s stupidity.”

“Well, I’m sorry for your sake, but I can’t pretend I don’t benefit,” I say, chucking him under the chin. “You want something to drink?”

Loki’s smile is faint, but I’m pretty sure there’s something sincere in his eyes, and I mosey to the bar to make us some cocktails.

Oh, I forgot what the joke was going to be…Something about lightning never striking twice? Anyway, 10/10 would recommend Asgardian (or adopted Asgardian) sex.

**Author's Note:**

> I wish I had thought up the term "trophy twink," but I got it from the Frostmaster fandom on Tumblr. I'm not sure who said it first, but I've seen it [here](http://ellekess.tumblr.com/post/168206180638/helenakey-life-as-a-trophy-twink-a-biography) and [here](http://ellekess.tumblr.com/post/168265186793/edgebug-edgebug-infinity-war-seems-a-lot-more). Also, the sequoia joke is a reference to a recent episode of "Crazy Ex-Girlfriend," a spectacularly good show which I highly recommend and which has an very misleading title.


End file.
